


论言辞隐晦的重要性

by Murame



Category: alllof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murame/pseuds/Murame





	论言辞隐晦的重要性

皇文一见到乐乎，就陷进去了。问他为何，他却也是支支吾吾说不出来。

这种情形叫什么来的，啊对，情不知所起，一往而深。

但是乐乎并不以为然。

乐乎是那种很容易让人心生欣赏的人，不光那清秀俊逸的脸，颀长如修竹的身姿，单是那一身清透出尘的气质便是世间少有。尤其是他一身墨绿云纹长衫，手持书卷稍稍挑眉看过来的时候，足见龙章凤姿，天质自然。

皇文就是溺毙在了这一眼里。

乐乎对皇文的印象却差得不行。原因嘛。大概就是皇文这个人太过离经叛道。

乐乎作为一个私塾先生，虽不至于满口之乎者也，却也迂腐死板，逾矩的话是一句不肯说，出格的事也是一件不肯做。皇文作为他的学生，反而并不将纲常放在眼里，整日里放浪形骸，调皮捣蛋，叫乐乎头疼得很。

终有一日，皇文被乐乎赶走了。起因便是皇文放在乐乎案头的一篇文字。

乐乎对这篇文字的评语就四个字：不堪入目。

其实说起来，乐乎赶走皇文也是情有可原，皇文的文章言辞粗俗不堪不说，还净描写那些下作之事，而乐乎在他笔下的形象也……令人发指。乐乎雷霆大怒，毕竟谁都不乐意成为文中在别人身子底下嗯嗯啊啊那个什么的人，尤其乐乎对声名又极其看重。乐乎赶走皇文时气愤地说：朽木不可雕，什么时候写出像样的文章，什么时候再回来见我！

但是皇文贼心不死。

于是月余之后，他又回来了。这次他手上拿的不再是和先前一样的白纸，而是附近的石墨私塾统一派发的墨格信封。乐乎对石墨私塾向来印象不错，便接了过来，拆开信封展卷细细阅读。

然而半个时辰后，皇文又连滚带爬地被赶了出来。

乐乎甩袖关上了门，门内传出了他清冷的声音：

“再写些这样词句俗艳的文章，你便再也不必回来了。”

皇文在门前失落了好一阵，垂头丧气地走了。

这次皇文过了一年有余方才回来，交给乐乎一个带着类似火焰纹样特殊标识的信封。

乐乎一看，心下忖度：“这皇文竟然得了微州博大人的赏识，那可是位有名的先生，门生众多。”当下不敢怠慢，连忙打开微博的信封，一字一句地慢慢看去。

这次过了一个多时辰，皇文才被赶出来。

门又一次在他面前碰的一声关上，乐乎咬牙切齿的声音传了出来：“微博大人一时不察受你瞒骗，我可清楚你的本性。还不快滚！”

皇文叹了口气，乖乖滚了。

花开花落，数年后的暮春，皇文没有回来，乐乎府上倒是迎来了一位稀客，正是从远洋外国而来，如今凭渊博学识在翰林院任职的ao3大人的手下。

那一身红的手下见到乐乎，二话不说将一大堆书本纸页从身后搬了出来。

乐乎不解，拱手而问：“大人这是何意？”

那人笑着拱手还礼，说：“不敢承先生这句大人。这是皇文在翰林院任职期间写给你的东西。他怕惹你生气，便同大人说好先存在我这里，由我代为转达。”

乐乎道：“原来如此。那皇文现在何处？”

那人叹了口气，说：“大人说皇文是他见过的最会写文章的人，但皇文常常说自己不得乐乎先生青眼，如今以写文章为生，却到底心意难平，已经于近日上书请辞，四处游历去了。”

乐乎呆立原地，久久不语，末了突然伸手取了几页文章来看，果真句句珠玑，却仍是含着某种意味，似是烟花柳巷之中的一片纱帘，朦朦胧胧透出一抹旖色，欲遮不遮，最是勾人心魄。

乐乎长叹一声：“到底是我愚钝，不识人才，不解心意，如今如此，追悔莫及啊。”

那人闻言，一改之前眉眼间的阴郁，动手撤去了自己一身红艳艳的扮相，嬉皮笑脸地凑到乐乎身边：“这么说老师如今肯认我了？”

乐乎惊诧地睁大了眼睛，一滴热泪将将落下，被皇文伸手接住，眉眼弯弯地看着他笑。乐乎注视着眼前的人，恍惚间又看见当年那个洒脱的少年，一次次凑到自己身边，说些浑话，每每惹得自己气急败坏，却不可否认内心也是有着触动的。

皇文吮掉指尖那滴清透的泪，轻轻揽住乐乎：“老师，我如今辞去了翰林院的任职，回来陪老师一起教书写文章好不好？”

乐乎被泪水洗过的眼睛更显清润，直直地看着皇文，似是忘了如何言语。

皇文低下头，气息拂过乐乎耳畔：“我们来实践一下我以前的文章好不好啊？”

乐乎素来清淡的脸上终于浮起了一层淡淡的粉，像是以前每一次皇文惹得他生气时面颊上的红晕，却又不似这般羞怯。皇文笑了笑，稍稍把人往怀里用力紧了紧，张口就含住了那在他气息扰动之下泛红的耳朵。乐乎吓得惊叫了一声，随即被那湿濡的舔舐感羞得眼角飞红，可怜可爱。

皇文松开他的耳朵，随即挑起他的下巴，低头就吻了下去。

梦一般的触感。皇文脑海中就只剩下了这句感叹。

他被那柔软微凉的触感撩得要疯，力道大的几乎是在撕咬，乐乎受不住很快就从唇齿间溢出呜咽来，手也抬起放在了皇文的胸膛上，却不知是拒是迎，在皇文看来，更像欲拒还迎。

他的力道更大了，双手从乐乎的肩膀和腰臀处顺着线条游移，慢慢探索着乐乎敏感的部位。绿底云纹的长衫触感柔滑，在这时却碍事不已。皇文急色地一撕，便听得撕拉一声，伴着乐乎一声惊叫，长衫与里衣齐齐委地，露出乐乎常年不见天日的莹白皮肉。

乐乎虽已经情动，但这毕竟是青天白日，塾中虽已无人，左右邻舍却不是聋的瞎的，一向克己禁欲如他如何能接受，便用力挣动起来。谁知这一动，正正好撞到了皇文敏感的凶器，这下可是，能忍也忍不了了。皇文一使力，便将他家先生打横抱起，转身进了屋，一脚踹上屋门，隔绝了左邻右舍的耳目。

乐乎被扔上榻时摔了个七荤八素，一时忘了逃走，回过神来就见他家逆徒正宽衣解带，露出柔韧修长而充满力量的身体来。

“你……你你，青天白日的这是做什么！还不快将衣服穿起来！”

皇文冲他轻轻一笑，清朗的少年眉目竟带了些邪肆：“情缘才结，心意方通，先生不知我在做什么吗？”他褪尽衣衫，翻身上榻，一手撑在乐乎颈侧，俯下身来调笑道，“还是先生嫌我不会做这事，要将我赶出去向别人学如何操你吗？”

乐乎羞得一把捂住皇文的嘴，却不料被他在掌心轻轻一舔，瞬间缩回了手，表情又惊又怒，正要张口说话，不料才启唇便漏了一声呻吟。原来皇文撤了手，找上了乐乎胸前两点樱粉细细抚弄，听得那声含春带媚的呻吟，挑眉一笑，俯首便含了上去，手也得了空，一路下滑到了玉茎处，甫一触碰便惊得身下之人身子一弹，吟哦得愈发大声了。

这厢乐乎听到自己竟然发出如此羞耻的声音，脸愈发红了，然而未曾做出反应便被皇文带来的持续不断的刺激逼得轻吟不断，他只觉羞耻，慢慢的竟泛出了难堪的泪光来。

皇文正将手移到后穴揉弄，觉得身下人身子绷得极紧，以为是疼痛所致，抬头便见先生眼中含泪，眼角飞红的模样，顿觉身下涨得不行，手下一个施力，便将指尖戳了进去。

乐乎疼得泪水直接滑了下来滴在了榻上，嘴唇哆嗦着，半晌才缓过来，气息混乱地道：“你……把手……拿出去……”

皇文低头看着乐乎，见他实在是疼，撤出了手指。乐乎刚松了口气，便觉有什么柔韧湿濡的东西抚上了后穴。他惊喘一声：“你……把什么放进来了。”

皇文没有应声，但乐乎从身下湿润的响声和触感也已经得知了答案。“别，别舔，那处……啊……那处脏。”

皇文觉得足够湿润了就换上手指慢慢扩张，嘴却没闲下来：“先生怎么会脏呢，先生好吃得很呢。”他抽出手指在乐乎眼前晃晃，“这里湿湿的，”色气地伸舌舔了一下，“还甜甜的。”

乐乎觉得他现在脸颊烫的可以烤饼了。

等皇文终于觉得扩张得差不多的时候，乐乎已经被异物感和细微的快感折磨得快疯了。他不知道自己想要什么，但是他知道他需要眼前这个人。他闭上眼睛，搂住皇文的脖子拉低他的身子，主动地吻上了他。

皇文几乎要被他家先生撩炸，不再犹豫一口气冲了进去。

“啊……”虽然扩张得好没有太多疼痛，但是陌生的感觉还是让乐乎叫了出来。

皇文被乐乎骤然收紧的后穴绞得头皮发麻，不等乐乎适应就骤然大开大合地操干起来。

“慢、慢一点，嗯……”乐乎适应不了这么猛烈的节奏，努力表达着他的不适，却在隐秘的一点被顶到的时候“啊”的一声大叫出来。

“是这里？”皇文恶趣味地轻轻顶了顶那里，在乐乎忍不住抬腰追逐那快感时撤了出去。

“先生，不如我们现在来做文章吧，您还记得您刚刚看的我的文章吗？”皇文不急不缓地在外面磨蹭，手也不老实地到处撩拨，心情甚好地看着乐乎被自己欺负的满眼泪水。

“记……记得。”乐乎一心想皇文给他个痛快，便如实答了。

“那……背给我听。”皇文轻轻捋动那玉茎，逼得乐乎轻喘连连，“背的好了，我就让你舒服。”

乐乎一听这话，便断断续续开口道：“垂……绣幔，掩云……云屏……啊嗯……思盈盈……”

皇文手下加了些力气：“那上次我回来时的文章，可还记得？”

“擘……擘开花……瓣……嗯啊啊……轻笼……慢……慢挨……呜嗯……快……快一点，要……要到了啊……”

皇文却在这时停下了动作，眯起眼睛细细大量被欲望折磨得美艳不可方物的先生，笑得像只狐狸：“原来先生一直把我的文章记在心里呢。那我第一次给你的文章呢？”

乐乎却闭紧了嘴巴，拒绝念出来。

“不记得了吗？真可惜呢，看来先生要这样一夜了。”皇文有点可惜地看着那憋得通红的玉茎，竟是放手不管了。

乐乎被欲泄而不得的感觉逼得要疯，想自己去伸手碰，却被皇文一把抓住了手。

“先生这样可不乖呢，要在学生眼皮底下自渎吗？”皇文玩味地笑，那笑容怎么看怎么欠揍、

乐乎终于忍不住哭出了声：“而乃出，出朱雀，揽……呜、红裈，抬素，素足，抚玉……臀。师，师握生……茎，而师心……忒忒；生含……师，师舌，而生……意昏昏……呜”

皇文心满意足地松开了他的手，然后一鼓作气插入他家先生的身体里，大开大合地操干起来，次次戳中穴心。

而乐乎在皇文插进来的一瞬间就泄了身，又被那狂风骤雨般的操弄弄得兴起，连自己在哪都不知道了，被皇文哄得说了好多浑话，又泄过好多次，才放他入睡。


End file.
